Many types of golf balls are commercially selling, but solid golf balls, such as two-piece solid golf balls, and thread wound golf balls are generally used for round games. The solid golf ball, when compared with the thread wound golf ball, has better flight performance and better durability. Therefore the solid golf ball is generally approved of or employed by many golfers. On the other hand, the solid golf ball, when compared with the thread wound golf ball, has poor shot feel and large impact force at the time of hitting, and poor controllability at approach shot because it has large ball velocity at the time of hitting and thus it has small spin amount.
In order to provide a solid golf ball having shot feel as good as the thread wound golf ball, a soft type solid golf ball using a softer core has been proposed. However, the use of the soft core adversely affects on rebound characteristics, thus resulting in the reduction of flight distance and the deterioration of durability.